The present invention generally relates to the fitting of equipment used by a performer during a determined activity. The focus of the present invention is on equipment measurements that can and should be fit during a preparatory period of the determined activity in order to obtain one's best performance at the activity. More specifically, the present invention is described in terms of fitting golf club specification measurements to golfers during the pre-swing period, before a golf swing ever starts. The primary focus of the present invention is a waggle weight specification measurement as applied on golf clubs, which includes a golf club rotation point location that can only be determined during a pre-swing. As noted, however, the scope of the present invention extends well beyond golf and may be applied to multifarious activities, including sporting and non-sporting in nature.
There is a constant search in the golfing industry to find new ways to help increase the performance of golfers. The present invention delivers enhanced performance by providing higher quality feedback to golfers from golf clubs.
A swing is any movement begun with a conscious intent to strike a golf ball or simulated golf ball. A pre-swing starts with any thought or action to prepare for striking the golf ball or simulated golf ball and ends with the start of the swing. An address is a portion of the pre-swing initiated when taking one's stance over the golf ball and ended with the start of the swing.
In more general terms that can also be applied to other activities, where a backward and a forward action take place with no prolonged period of stoppage between the backward and forward segments, then the start of the backward action is generally defined as being the beginning of an activity's performance. Activities of this type typically include but are not limited to golf and tennis strokes and the swinging a hammer tool. In tennis, because a tennis ball must often be, yet often not, be run after before making a stroke with a tennis racket, such travel cannot fundamentally be considered part of a tennis stroke.
In other activities such as swinging a baseball bat, where a notable period usually elapses between moving the bat backward for the purpose of creating a batting stance and swinging it forward, then the beginning of the forward swing is generally defined as the start of the activity's performance. All that takes place before the defined start of an activity is defined as the preparatory period of the activity. Terms including “preparatory period,” “pre-swing,” and “pre-action” may be used synonymously to indicate that which takes place prior to the defined start of an activity's performance unless the context dictates otherwise. Because of a large number and wide variety of activities and associated equipment for which the present invention may be implemented, reasonable adjustments might be sensible for certain activities regarding when a preparatory period is specifically defined as ending and when an activity's performance is defined as beginning.
A waggle is a motion performed during a golf pre-swing that contributes feedback to a golfer regarding a golf club about to be swung. A waggle usually produces a rotation point about a golf club, named a waggle weight point. The effect of such rotation can result in an effective club head weight (could also be interpreted as an effective golf club total weight) sensed by the golfer when performing a waggle. This effective, dynamic weight sensed during the pre-swing, named a waggle weight and which may provide a substantially different sensation from that of a golf club's actual total, static weight, can greatly impact on one's setup and subsequent golfing performance.
One area of difficulty that prevents the accomplishment of higher quality feedback for making more precise golf clubs is the continuing use of traditional swing weighting. Swing weight scales use a previously decided fulcrum position, almost always fourteen inches, rarely twelve, from the grip end of a golf club, to make golf clubs to particular swing weights. The problem is the current swing weighting system is a one-size-fits-all attempt to balance and match various golf clubs to different styles of golfers.
For many golfers swing weight does not work effectively. The present invention positions a fulcrum at a determined waggle weight point. Golf clubs can now be produced based on waggle weight. Waggle weight is an alterable, measurable golf club value instituted when a golf club is placed against a fulcrum located at a waggle weight point. Once a waggle weight point is determined based on pre-swing movement, an assessment to determine a waggle weight measurement can take place based on the waggle weight point position. Upon finding a preferred waggle weight value, any golf club can be produced with the determined measurement for the purpose of improving golfer performance. The waggle weight specification may be used on any type of golf club, including but not limited to traditional designations like woods, irons, and putters. Pre-swing perceptions and measurements of golf club characteristics other than “waggle weight,” which can also notably influence one's setup and subsequent golfing performance, may also be determined using the present invention. Thus, golf clubs can henceforth be better made to help improve the performance of golfers more than has ever been possible before.
The waggle weight specification is not limited in its use to a golf-specific application. Any activity, whether athletic or non-athletic, where any “pre-swing” or “pre-action” movement may be performed prior to and in preparation for the generally accepted start of the action, may be able to have the waggle weight specification applied. Use of the waggle weight invention may aid in improving the fitting of a variety of equipment used in a variety of activities to a variety of performers.